


Starting Age Play

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby mikey, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Luke, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, inteviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out may help in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Age Play

Michaels Pov

I wake up to warmth in between my legs to the realization that I just wet the bed. I get up and grab the sheets off my bed to see a wet spot in the mattress. Shit. I put the sheets to the side of the bed. I grab the sides of the mattress and I flip it making a loud bang. 

I undress down to my boxers and grab new clothes to take to the shower.i shower This seems to be a ritual lately. Waking up. Changing my sheets and clothes. Taking showers at three in the morning. It's been happening for weeks now. I hate it. 

The boys haven't noticed the multiple sheets in the wash. The multiple showers early in the morning. I don't know what's going on. I have been too worried about wetting the bed to fall asleep. When I do fall asleep I end up wetting the bed. 

There are some times when I wake up I really have to pee but when I get up to go pee I end up wetting myself right there either way it sucks. 

After taking my shower I grab my dirty sheets and clothes and I take them to the laundry. I start the load. I sit down against the dryer drifting off to sleep... 

Luke's Pov   
I wake up to the washer beeping since my room is next to the laundry room. Seeing nobody turning off the washer I walk out of my room and to the laundry. I walk in not expecting anybody lying against the washer. 

I walk in to see michael sleeping against the washer. He looked so cute and adorable. I try to step over him to get the washer to turn it off. But the clumsy ass I am I trip over him falling on top of him.   
He wakes up instantly. "Huh oh luke what's up?" He says groggly. I get up off of him. "Oh just trying to turn off the annoying washer" I say as I go to the washer. I turn it off and pull out... Michaels sheets? Clothes? Weird. "Any reason you sleepin in the laundry room?" "Nope I'm in here for the sheer hell of it" he says. 

"Well go get dressed we have an interview in 20 minutes so you have like 2 minutes to go get ready before we leave." I say leaving him there. I head to the kitchen where calum is eating toast while Ashton is sitting putting on his shoes. I grab an apple and start eating while we are waiting for michael. 

It's been 3 minutes and michael is still not ready. I go to his room to see him sitting on his bed still in the same clothes. 

"Michael why aren't you getting dressed we have to go." I say. He jumps and look s at me with eyes that look like they were about to burst with tears.   
"Michael what's wrong?" I asked concerned. "I-I don't k-know what t-to to w-wear." He stutters. He looked like he was about to cry on the spot. I quickly go to his closet and grab a band tee and some skinny jeans. 

"Here Mikey start getting dressed." I say as I hand him the clothes. He takes then and starts getting dressed. He was struggling with the tee shirt.   
"Come in Mikey we'll put your shoes on in the car" I say as I grab his shoes as he follows me sticking close. 

We all get in the car and head to the interview. I put on Michaels shoes on him because he seemed like he couldn't put them on himself. 

We got to the radio interview we head inside. 

Pov change   
Michaels Pov 

I don't know what's happening right now. It's like I'm not me it's like really shy. I'm never shy. I don't know what's wrong with me. I couldn't even get dressed by my self. I couldn't even put my shoes on myself. 

We are in an radio interview. We sit down in order: Calum, Ashton, Luke, and me. 

We all announced our names and got started with the interview. Each time a question came to me I would bounce it off to someone else. 

Halfway through the interview there's this small feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ignore it but after a while it's starting to hurt like crazy. I all I wanted was to get rid of it. So I just let go not realizing that I'm peeing till the liquid starts hiting the floor. 

I start crying silently. This wasn't suppose to happen. Luke looks at me in shock but he notices me crying so he accidentally spilt his water on me. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry Michael I didn't meant to." He says with a look on his face that tells you that you're going to talk to after. 

Luke grabs napkins to start cleaning it up. After the accident the interviewer ended the interview. I left that interview dreading the talk from luke luckly the others didn't know what happened. 

Once we got home Luke told me to head to his room and wait there. I head up to his room and I sit on the floor not knowing what to do. I swear it felt like I was a like kid again. A little kid in trouble with their dad. 

I hear foot steps out side the door the door opens to luke standing in the doorway. "L-Luke I'm s-sorry. I didn't I didn't mean to. I s-sorry."I cry "I didn't mean to I didn't mean to.." I didn't realize that Luke was kneeling down next to me when he spoke.   
"Michael it's okay no need to cry it'd okay stuff like that happens." He says in a gentle voice "Michael I know you've been having accidents in bed. I want you to know that is okay. We need to find a solution that helps you." 

"You don't think Mikey's wierd?" I ask   
"No Mikey is not weird. I just been thinking that maybe what is best for you is a thing called age play." I look at him with a questioning look. "Mikey age play is where you are put in nappy and you act luke and do every thing like and baby." He says "You are taken care of and you have no worries in the world. And you would have a daddy." 

I think this over. It sounds weird but I kinda like having some one to take care of me. 

"Who would become my daddy?" I ask. "Me of course unless you want the other boys to be your daddies too." He says happily. 

"Okay I'll do it." I say. "But just you


End file.
